Printing press screening and computer to plate technology is generally well known in the art. Print screens typically offer a graduated scale which may be generated in incremental steps, for example in one percent (1%) increments from zero percent (0%) to one hundred percent (100%). While patterns generated on a computer screen typically produce accurate depictions of the screening due to the accuracy of a computer monitor, upon the production of the pattern on a printing press, a printed pattern often displays saturation of ink above a certain screen value. The area above the screened value, regardless of color, which print as solid (even though it is screened) is referred to as the point in which the printing process “plugs.”
The plugging of a production printing press leads to many undesirable effects, including the waste of material resources, and importantly, the apparent lack of quality in the production press run. Thus, many printing press operators desire a system, whereby a quality press product is produced while utilizing the minimal amount of resources.